matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Elite Assault Rifle
* * * * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = = 57|fire_rate = 98|capacity = 50 (max 750)|mobility = *120 (pre-13.5.0) *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |range = Medium-long (recommended)|cost = 455 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |theme = Futuristic-themed}} The Elite Assault Rifle is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update. It is a remixed version of the Secret Forces Rifle. Appearance It shares the same parts as the Secret Forces Rifle, but it has a dark-blue body, with a 4X scope, yellow glowing magazine, handle with light-blue stripes, and stock. The rubber grips and rests are black. It also has a suppressor and usable laser sight. The silencer actually works, as the gun is much quieter than its original counterpart. On the weapon has the "ELITE" in light-blue neon embroidery on it. Strategy It deals massive damage, high fire rate, capacity, and mobility. Accuracy of this weapon is awesome, unlike its original counterpart. Tips *It is best used for long to medium-range combat, as its scope can help you along with the fire rate kill the opponent easily, and when firing without the scope its crosshair will not change. **Alternatively, you can use it at close range as its high damage and fire rate make it effective at killing enemies quickly. *Use the suppressor to your advantage and engage enemies behind cover or out of sight. *Keep the enemy slightly far away from you, an ideal shooting range would medium-long ranges. If they try to get close, either back away and keep firing or engage them in close range combat. *Be mindful of your ammo capacity and your mobility, switch to other weapons when this weapon has fully run out of ammo or to get away from other users. *It is a good flanking/ambush weapon, especially when used against unsuspecting targets. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *Be careful not to be in the middle of the crossfire when you reload this weapon, as the reload speed is quite slow, making you a vulnerable target. Retreat to a safe place or switch to your backup weapon. *Get in a hidden position and use the scope to pick off enemies at a distance. *This weapon is useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *The scope also makes it good in place of a loud sniper rifle. *It has a significantly weaker firing sound, so use this as your advantage. Counters *Pickoff users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvres if they spot you. *Area damage weapons can easily disorientate users. *Although it isn't optimal, other primary weapons with higher firepower such as the Laser Assistant, Storm Trooper Exoskeleton, Cyborg Hands, Excalibur, Undertaker/Minigun Shotgun(Close range), can defeat users of this weapon. **However, if you do not have any of the weapons above, just try to outmaneuver them. Any weapon will do, you just have to be more strategic. *Approach them with a high damage weapon, such as the "Predator" (or other shotguns), the Trapper, Deadly Beat and the Solar Power Cannon. *Go into close ranges as this weapon is both a sniper and a primary. However, take note that skilled users can easily use this in close ranges. Firing Sound *Rapid Fire Rifle's (minimized by 70%) Theme *Futuristic/police-themed Trivia *It is based on the XM8 Assault Rifle. *In the description, it says that it is silent, but in reality, it emits a low-pitched sound, much like a silenced gun in real-life. *It has a similar color scheme as the Skyliner. *It is identical to the Secret Forces Rifle but has the following differences: **Excellent accuracy. **Higher damage. **Lower price. **No recoil. **Has a usable laser sight, *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Remixed Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Themed Category:Energy Shield Category:Armor Bonus Category:Legendary